1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a lift and storage device for a small boat tender, inflatable or rigid, and more particularly to a singlehanded means to stow and retrieve a small yacht tender on the roof or over the stern section of a larger host vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
In the operation of a sailboat or a power boat, many marine venues require that the boat be anchored offshore and as a result, a small boat such as a dinghy or personal watercraft is needed to transfer persons and/or supplies between shore and the anchored host vessel. Therefore, it is not uncommon to see such larger vessels with a dinghy in tow, attached by a tow line to the stern of the larger host vessel.
Handling of the dinghy, particularly when the boat is in motion, has posed problems. Towing of a dinghy with a tow line which is secured to the dinghy at a single point, results in a significant drag on the boat which greatly affects the operation of the host vessel. Further, water currents or turbulence can interfere with the safe raising and storage of the dinghy, particularly in rough seas. Problems arise if the dinghy motor is not removed during such towing. There is a serious risk that the dinghy motor will be flooded with water if the dinghy submerges with the wave action in rough waters.
Removal of the motor leads to other problems. The dinghy tends to drift uncontrollably because of its relative light weight construction. This drifting problem becomes relatively acute in narrow waterways where other vessels as well as adjacent permanent structures such as boat docks, swimming docks, launching ramps, etc. may be present. Further, in such narrow waterways the speed of the host vessel is reduced which significantly increases the drifting problem.
Since the dinghy is used to transfer persons to and from shore, it is necessary to first install the outboard motor on the dinghy before it can be used. Such installations pose additional problems since most dinghies are not particularly stable and minor changes in weight distribution can easily shift and tilt the dinghy dramatically. Installing an outboard motor on the dinghy in open waters can easily result in loss of the outboard motor as well as in personal injury. As a result, many boat operators choose to simply tow the dinghy with the outboard motor installed and accept the risk of possible water damage over the potential difficulties and safety aspects associated with outboard motor removal and installation.
The prior art has attempted to solve some of the stated problems. For example, Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,991 describes a device for carrying a dinghy on a transom shelf of a step providing a shelf area extending rearwardly of the stern and slightly above the waterline of the host vessel. The device is a bi-articulated linkage mechanism attached to the transom of a power cruiser. The bi-articulated frame is hoisted until the frame has pivoted upwardly sufficient to lift the inboard side of the dinghy out of the water and support most of the dinghy's weight thereon, yet leave the outboard side of the dinghy at least partially in the water. At this point, inboard portions of the frame have moved into abutting relation with the inboard side of the dinghy.
The dinghy is then hoisted clear of the water by hauling in on an outboard line attached to the outboard side of the dinghy. During this sequence, the dinghy laterally tilts toward the cruiser moving about a pivot axis provided by pivot pins on the linkage. As the dinghy is lifted by the outboard line, the bi-articulated linkage becomes fully folded on the shelf and with the weight of the dinghy progressively aiding the tilting and linkage folding movement. Upon completion of the tilting movement, the dinghy nests against the stern edge of the cruiser substantially directly above the gunwale. A line is secured to a suitable cleat on the cruiser to maintain this dinghy until the dinghy is launched for use.
Sandrow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,358 describes a dinghy rigging mechanism designed to permit the expeditious recovery, hoisting and stowing of a small boat or dinghy in an upright position at the stern of a host vessel. The invention is devised to be readily detached from the host vessel and stowed to avoid unsightly presence of the equipment when it is not being used.
The rigger equipment may be detachably affixed for use directly on the transom of a host vessel or adapted to be detachably secured at the trailing edge of a swim platform. The mechanism is devised to dip into the water, allowing the small boat or dinghy to be floated into position on the arms of the rigging apparatus. Since the dinghy is recovered while being maintained upright, the outboard motor or steering equipment need not be removed from the dinghy in order to recover and stow the small craft on the host vessel.
Burke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,475 describes a bracket for securing a dinghy to a yacht. The bracket has a member adapted to fit over one of the pontoon portions of the dinghy. The bracket has, at one end thereof, an element for removably securing the member to the yacht. The bracket also comprises a mounting assembly for mounting the member to the dinghy.
Maurizio, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,275 describes the onboard dinghy cradle which comprises a framework of hollow tubings that are secured together by fittings and connectors. The framework produced includes bottom cross members which extend across the width of the dinghy at a predetermined distance below the bottom surface thereof. Side tubings are also provided for positioning one side of the dinghy close to a supporting surface for the cradle, such as a swim platform, and to keep the dinghy from moving away as it is being boarded or left. The cradle is pivotally mounted to the supporting structure so it can be pivoted to a vertical storage position, having the dinghy, with or without a small outboard motor attached thereto, up and out of the water.
Weaver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,295 describes a davit for an inflatable dinghy or other small inflatable boat including a pair of lock devices secured to the stern of the carrier host boat for engaging and supporting a hanger assembly mounted on the inflatable dinghy and enabling the dinghy, to be swung between in-water and out-of-water positions, and a pair of stand-off brackets attached to the stern of the carrier host boat that support the inflatable dinghy in its raised out-of water position. Each hanger assembly has an outboard catch supported by a resilient, flexible pad which in turn is adhesively secured to the dinghy sidewall or causing the support pad to separate therefrom.
These and other prior art teach various hoist and dinghy systems in an effort to solve some of the aforementioned problems. However, what is needed is a singlehanded means to stow and retrieve a dinghy or small yacht tender and yet provide unencumbered access to swim platforms in the stowed or deployed positions, and provides a very stable platform for loading an outboard motor installation or removal via a latching system.